Halfa you
by WinrySan
Summary: When a new girl comes to town this girl may just be a halfa like Danny who knows how to have fun with every day ghost catching and hanging out. Not sure I'm going to Con't.
1. Halfau

Halfa you also known to me as Halfau.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom but if Nick doesn't make new episodes I hope to buy it when I get old enough...but sadly that is just a dream...a really cool dream.

Chapter 1: Operation: WHAT!

DP

A young girl was walking down the street towards her school, Casper high. She had black hair, hazel eyes, and a sweet temperament. Recently she had moved to the neighborhood and made friends with a gothic girl named Sam who was in one of her classes. She got to the school and spotted Sam who was talking to two boys unknown to the girl.

"Hi Sam!" said the girl waving, the new girl ran over to where the Sam was.

"Hey!" said Sam turning towards her. She recognized the boys, she only had one class with them and at separate times, but the one with black hair was Danny and the one in the hat was a computer expert named Tucker.

"What's up?" asked the girl. Sam shrugged her shoulders.

"Let me introduce you to Danny and Tucker." said Sam grabbing her arm and pulling her forward to face Tucker and Danny straight on. Even though she had never talked to Danny he looked sweet. "This is Katana." Katana's mouth opened like she was going to say something but instead a steam of blue air came out of her mouth as well as Danny's who had been forming a hello to her.

"Ah..." said Katana nervously. She felt like bolting. Several thoughts came to mind _"He's a half ghost too, I'm so dead meat...yuck meat stinks." _Tucker and Sam were staring at her weirdly and Danny looked frozen in shock.

"Wait?! You're a halfa like Danny?" asked Tucker finally to break the silence that had gone on for over a minute. Sam had her mouth hanging open a little but closed it at the break in the silence.

"A what a?" asked Katana getting over her own shock, now she was only curious. Katana always seemed to take the brighter path and never stayed depressed or anything but hyper for long.

"Half ghost half human." said Sam. Danny just looked stricken and was silent for a little longer.

"How?" he asked finally going towards curiosity like Katana but he was still in mild shock.

"It's a long story, I don't really want to tell you right now, maybe later?" she asked. Danny nodded.

"So ah..." said Danny. "I..." the bell sounded from inside the school. They all looked at each other.

"Meet us in the cafeteria at lunch." said Sam before they all waved good-bye and set off for their classes feeling awed and shocked at what had just happened.

DP

(He's a Phantom)  
(Danny Phantom)  
Yo, Danny Fenton, he was just fourteen  
When his parents built a very strange machine  
It was designed to view a world unseen  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
When it didn't quite work  
His folks, they just quit  
But then Danny took a look inside of it  
There was a great big flash  
Everything just changed  
His molecules got all rearranged!  
(Phantom, Phantom)  
When he first woke up  
He realized  
He had snow white hair  
And glowing green eyes  
He could walk through walls,  
Disappear, and fly!  
He was much more unique than the other guy!  
It was then that he knew what he had to do  
He had to stop all the ghosts  
That were coming through  
He's here to fight  
For me and YOU!  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
(He's gonna catch 'em all cuz he's Danny Phantom)  
Gonna catch them all cuz he's Danny Phantom

DP

Katana finally got to go to lunch. She had taken a big test last class, she was still hoping she had passed but unlike Danny or Tucker she usually got pretty good grades if she studied even once. Spotting Sam, Tucker, and Danny she walked over holding her lunch box in front of her. When she got close to the table a stream of blue air curled up and out of her mouth and Danny did the same.

"Ghost?" asked Tucker fishing for the Fenton Thermos that was in his back pack. Danny nodded and stood up, then he saw Katana waving a greeting with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey you guys." she said nervously. "That was me." they all relaxed at that and Danny sat back down.

"Hey back." said Sam when Katana sat down next to her. Katana put her lunch box on the table and unzipped it. She pulled out a sandwich. Sam grimaced. "Meat right?" Sam pointed at what looked like meat sticking out of the bread and lettuce.

"Nope, tofu!" said Katana happily.

"Not another vegetarian!" cried Tucker. "Need....meat!" he bit into a piece of school cafeteria chicken.

"Ew!" cried Katana making a face. "Hey! I just thought of something!" she gave a evil look at Tucker. Tucker gulped down his chicken and stared at her going into a sweat.

"What?" asked Tucker not really wanting to know. Katana went invisible then overshadowed Tucker. Making him stand up she announced in Tucker's body to the whole cafeteria:

"Hey everyone! Meat stinks. Everyone go vegan and don't forget meat is really dead animals and that it's bad for out digestive system and that as a meat eater I'm a loser!"

Everyone just gave Tucker/Katana a look that meant what the heck are you talking about. "What are you talking about?!" came a agitated voice. Katana went out of Tucker's body still invisible and phased through the table. A blond jock was storming over. Tucker shook his head to clear it and sat down.

"Ah man! I can't believe you did that!" cried Tucker when Katana slipped from under the table and to her seat. She was laughing hard and just couldn't stop. Dash came up from behind Tucker.

"What was that about you loser?" asked Dash evilly to Tucker. Tucker turned around shaking all over.

"Who are you?" asked Katana to the jock. Dash looked surprised that someone didn't know who he was.

"Dash Baxter, are you new or something?" Katana nodded. She didn't like this guy or the nervous way her new found friends where looking up at him.

"Yep, took you long enough to guess that." replied Katana smugly. Dash growled.

"Why you!" cried Dash balling his hands into fists.

"Yep me, not like there's somebody forcing me to say that." said Katana laughing. Tucker scowled at her realizing that was a joke for him too. Katana gave him a sorry look.

"Ah, Katana, you don't want to mess with Dash." said Sam under her breath to Katana.

"You'll regret that statement!" he shouted at her then he turned around and stormed off.

"That was not smart." said Danny watching Dash go. "He's a big bully." Katana looked at Danny confused.

"Of course he is, couldn't you tell when you first saw him?" asked Katana a little shocked that anyone could not tell that.

"Well teachers never seem to notice." said Tucker swirling his fork on his plate.

"Teachers, some of them aren't to keen in stopping people from pounding the living day lights out of someone else." said Katana looking down at her sandwich which hadn't even been bitten into once yet.

"She's right you know" Sam said biting into a sandwich of her own that had what looked like grass growing out of it.

"Ew! What are you eating Sam?!" asked Katana putting a hand to her mouth like she might upchuck any second.

"Ah, food." said Sam looking at Katana like she had lost it.

"But it's grass on a piece of bread!" exclaimed Katana looking even more grossed out than she had five seconds ago.

"Whatever." said Sam taking another bite. Katana's face turned green with sickness.

"I'm losing it...I'm losing it!" cried Katana her head went down under the table, she came back up looking only a little green.

"You lost it all over my shoe!" cried Tucker looking down at his foot.

"Sorry..." said Katana looking down in embarrassment.


	2. Halfau2

Halfau2

Chapter 2: Operation: HOW?

She took out a napkin from in her lunch box and whipped her mouth. Danny was thinking about something and then finally spoke up.

"So how did you become a..." asked Danny, Katana looked up not understanding at first but then it clicked in her head like a mouse had decided to run on the wheel now after a little break.

"Oh! Okay I'll tell you but we have to be quite so no one will hear." whispered Katana. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all nodded to show they understood that if someone decided to eavesdrop it could mean trouble for not only Katana but themselves too, especially Danny. So Katana explained what had happened as quietly as she could while they all leaned in to hear better.

DP

Flashback:

Katana was walking down a sidewalk next to a busy road in Clearwater, Florida where she lived at that time unknowing that her parents would suddenly want to move. With out thinking she started to walk into the street and to the middle of the road going northbound.

"So tired..." she mumbled rubbing her eyes. She heard a truck horn beep from behind her. "Huh?" before she could move she was struck by a truck with a skull on the side that was hauling weird chemicals to Boston which was unknown to Katana so it was only a truck with a skull on the side. Since the truck had slowed down before it hit Katana she didn't break anything but was laying unconscious on the floor.

The car that had been driving behind the truck crashed into the rear and made a crushing noise. A green liquid leaked from the truck and started to flow towards Katana because she was south and that's how rivers flow, southwards. It flowed over to her and collected around her and clung to her clothes and skin.

DP

"Is she alive?" a voice came from above the unconscious Katana. She tried to move but couldn't and instead let out a soft moan.

"Yeah, she has a pulse, but we should take her to the hospital, looks like she's in shock, her hair's white, I've only seen that in extremely bad shock cases." said a paramedic and lifted her up and on to a stretcher. The ambulance doors shut and Katana felt the start of the engine. She felt herself drop all of a sudden, after the shock from the fall she opened her eyes to find she was laying on the road and the ambulance was still heading to the hospital with a now empty stretcher.

"Wha...?" she had time to gasp. A car was coming straight at her and was not slowing down, a cell phone was in the drivers hand. She jumped up quickly.

"Hey you! Get out of the road!" yelled a man from on the sidewalk. Katana just stood in shock, the car came at her and the strangely it was on the back side of her honking it's horn loudly when the driver realized what had happened.

"Ah!" cried Katana "I'm a ghost!" she gasped. Pedestrians stared at her unbelievably and then started screaming and ran away in fright. Katana started running home not looking back. When she got home, Katana opened the door and ran inside her comfortable house, up the stairs, and into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

She gasped at her reflection when she saw herself for the first time as a ghost in the mirror. She had white hair that was shoulder length just like she always wore it, green eyes in replace of her normally black, and she was glowing with ghost energy.

"Katana, are you okay?" shouted a voice from down the stairs. Katana whirled around and nearly hit her elbow on the edge of the sink but it phased though it instead which just scared Katana more than she was already.

"Yes mom!" she shouted back shaking violently. She turned back to the mirror. _"I just want to be normal and alive again!"_ she shouted in her mind closing her eyes as tears flowed from them and down her cheeks. She started to open her eyes and saw a blue beam pass in front of her and upward. "What was that?" she asked out loud and then saw her now normal reflection in the mirror and sighed with relief only to fall through the sink she was leaning on when her arm phased though.

End Flashback:

DP

"Oh, so that's how?" asked Tucker making a look of comprehension. Sam gave him a evil look that told him instantly that he had said that way to loud since several peoples heads had turned to look in their direction.

"Maybe that truck you said hit you was hauling ghost plasma." said Sam after a moment of silence. Katana gave her a look of confusion and Sam explained that it was what Danny's parents used to make most of their inventions. Katana mouthed _"o" _.

"Have you fought any ghosts yet?" asked Danny whispering so no one could hear him but the four people at the table.

"Oh yeah! Hey then you most be the person the stupid Box Ghost always talks about!" said Katana excitedly but still with her voice low. She clapped her hands together in pride that she had remembered that.

"Ah, I guess so." said Danny nervously. "You ran into him?" Katana nodded and laughed.

"He's so stupid he couldn't scare a paper bag!" said Katana laughing harder. Tucker was drinking milk and laughed so hard that it came out of his nose.

"Really classy Tucker." said Sam shaking her head in disgust. Tucker whipped the milk away.

"Ready for another story?" asked Katana when Danny pressed about what had happened. They all nodded. "It's boring though..."

DP

Flashback:

Katana was walking home from her first day at Casper High. Since she had moved her after her parents had decided there was nothing to tie them to her old home she had been totally lost and confused and of course nobody wanted to talk to the "new girl". Her back pack was already loaded up with homework and things to ketch up on.

"Haha!" laughed a voice from behind her. Katana turned around and a stream of blue air escaped from her mouth.

"That's new." mumbled Katana. She spotted what appeared to be a ghost wearing overalls that was trying to frighten a toddler.

"Dada!" shouted the toddler and pointed at the ghost.

"No! I am the BOX ghost! Beware me or face my cardboard vengeance!" shouted the dork of a ghost but the toddler kept repeating the same thing over and over.

"_A real ghost? Well no duh, guess I'm not the only one even if I am only half."_ thought Katana to herself. "Yawn." she said loudly from behind the ghost startling him.

"Who are you to insult the Box ghost?" asked the ghost in his annoying voice after getting over his shock. He made a creepy gesture with his hands. Katana held down a laugh.

"Sword." stated Katana after searching for a name, for now that was the best she could do since her name did mean Sword when translated into English. Two blue rings came from Katana's waist. She finally stood in ghost form ready to kick the ghosts butt if need be even though he hadn't actually scared the kid.

"Ah! Not another one!" he shouted in surprise. The toddler gapped at Katana then ran of screaming bloody murder.

"Don't be scared of me! I'm less frightening then him, which is saying something." shouted Katana after the kid pointing at the box ghost who was holding box's around him with his box powers. "So you were saying?" she asked after turning her attention over to the box ghost.

"You are half ghost, half human. I have battled and lost to another one before. Beware!" said the ghost.

"Oh, that's nice..." she said after a pause. There was another pause as they both just stared at each other. Finally Katana broke the silence again. "So will you be leaving now?"

"Me? Return to the ghost zone and face the ghost warden?!" he cried in his annoying voice.

"Ah, sure, what ever. Could you just do me a favor and leave people alone for a while?" asked Katana practically bored out of her mind.

"What's in it for me?" asked the box ghost curious to what Katana was going to maybe offer.

"Well, we just moved in to the neighborhood and we have tons of empty boxes." said Katana pointing at the ones floating around the box ghost.

"Boxes!" shouted the ghost happily. Katana just sighed and led him to her house by flying to give him the boxes so he would go away.

End Flashback:

DP


End file.
